


Green-Eyed Dwarf

by Lil_Lottie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Before Fellowship of the Ring, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Kili is jealous, M/M, Mild Angst, Post BotFA, There's aralas scraps, it's cute, like past Aragon/Legolas scraps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie
Summary: The only thing worse than this Strider character bringing Gollum to Mirkwood is the fact that Legolas is obsessed with him. Kili feels like he's losing husband, Legolas, and can't wait for Strider to leave.
Relationships: Kíli/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Green-Eyed Dwarf

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Kigolas nation.
> 
> For Sabrina.

The only thing worse than this Strider character bringing Gollum to Mirkwood is the fact that Legolas is obsessed with him. Strider is tall, handsome, with strong arms and a strong jaw and Legolas hasn’t left him alone for a second. Legolas says he knows Strider--old friends from back in the day--but Kili wonders if there’s any real truth to this. Strider is young, can’t be older than 60 years, and Kili figures he and Legolas have been married for almost as long as he’s been alive. 

There’s a certain feeling that rises up in Kili’s throat when he sees Legolas and Strider together. It feels like acid and it burns like a wildfire. His stomach knots up at the way Legolas smiles at the man, the way he can’t keep his hands off him, and the way Strider seems to encourage the affection. Kili hates it. As much as he tries to deny it, he’s jealous, incredibly jealous. Kili feels like he’s more green-eyed monster than dwarf.

When Legolas finally tears himself away from Strider and retires to their rooms, Legolas is breathless and starry-eyed, repeating some story the man told him. Kili presses his lips into a thin line but can feel the sides of his mouth twitch downwards. Legolas doesn’t seem to notice Kili’s displeasure. Legolas lies down next to Kili on the bed and in a whisper says, “You know what they say about Strider. He’s Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He’s the rightful heir to the throne of Gondor, Kili.”

When Kili doesn’t respond Legolas continues, “A king. The king. He’s destined to unite the men and end Sauron’s terror in Middle earth.” The elf continues to talk but Kili pays little attention to the rest. All Kili can think about is how he’s going to lose his husband to some would be king.

The next day Kili sits and picks at his food as Strider or Aragorn or whatever the hell Legolas called him talks about Lord Elrond’s halls and some elf maiden. This elf seems to be of great importance to him so Kili wonders why he won’t just get out of Mirkwood and go back to her. What Kili didn’t realize was that he spoke his thoughts out loud because Strider’s voice broke through his musings, “She has a life after middle earth, I will not make her give up her immortality for me.”

Kili abruptly stands from the table. He isn’t sure if Strider’s words were supposed to offend him but they did. “If you’ll excuse me,” Kili says, shooting Strider a displeased look before leaving the room. I will not make her give up her immortality for me, his voice rang through Kili’s head as he stormed back to his rooms. It was like Strider was berating him for making Legolas now live a life of mortality as if it wasn’t Legolas’s decision to marry him, knowing full well the consequences. They married and now Legolas’s life span is connected to Kili’s, never being able to sail to be with the Valar. Kili didn’t force this and now it feels like Strider is blaming him for his friends eventual doom. It only makes Kili hate him more. 

In the safety of his bedroom walls, Kili screams. He’s mad, hurt, frustrated, and it feels like Legolas is choosing sides in this unspoken feud. 

Legolas didn’t choose his side.

Legolas who would rather throw himself all over Strider and lick his boots and wash his hair than even look at his husband. Kili snorts. He’s old news. Suddenly the strange dwarf isn’t the most interesting creature around. There’s a man in Mirkwood and Legolas cares more about him than anything else. Well, Kili sees where he stands. 

There is no way out of an elven marriage. Once an elf marries, they can’t marry again. If their spouse dies or sails, the marriage is still binding in the eyes of the Valar. Kili thinks it is a weird and strange practice. He’s met dwarves that married multiple times. He could divorce Legolas and marry someone else the next day and he would live the rest of life laughing about the fact that Legolas could never marry someone else. 

He likes to think that he’s really not that petty.

But he can see himself with a handsome dwarf on his arm, parading the dwarf around, showing them off. He’d invite Legolas to dwarven balls so he could see Kili and his new husband happy and in love. Legolas would have to stand there and watch because leaving would be considered rude and an insult to the dwarves of Erebor. 

Kili wouldn’t leave though. He couldn’t imagine himself far from Legolas. Strider will leave… eventually and then everything would go back to normal. He hopes. He wishes. What if Strider leaves and Legolas becomes cold? Legolas could have genuine feelings for him. Strider could give Legolas a throne. Thranduil will never sail; Legolas will never be king of Mirkwood. Kili will never see a throne. That’s why he could marry the elf and face little consequence from his family. He didn’t need heirs, he didn’t need to rule--he was unimportant and got to marry for love. He wonders if Legolas even loves him still. 

Kili isn’t sure how many hours pass as he mopes in his room. He tries to read but his head is spinning. Thoughts rise in his head about what Aragorn and Legolas were talking about in his absence. Did they laugh about him? Did they hold each other like lovers? Does Legolas gaze into Aragorn’s eyes and promise him that nothing will keep them apart? These thoughts make Kili sick. He feels a wave of nausea overcome him but before he can make his way to the washroom the door opens.

“Kili, are you in here? You didn't go to the dining hall for dinner. Are you alright?” Legolas sounds genuinely concerned and it makes Kili genuinely angry. He’s not fooling anyone with the pretense. No, he’s not alright but he refuses to tell Legolas that.

“I’m perfectly alright. I’m sure Strider misses you, though. Go and continue to keep him company. It would be rude if you didn't since he’s an honored guest and all.” 

Legolas tilts his head to the side, pulling his eyebrows together. The confusion is plain on his face and for a split second Kili feels bad for being so cold. Then he remembers Legolas grabbing Strider’s arm and giving it a squeeze. The nausea is back and he looks away, studying the rug on the ground instead of Legolas’s face. His husband sighs, “Are you upset with me?”

“What gave you that idea?”

The elf takes a step forward and Kili takes a step back. Legolas doesn’t try to move any closer and Kili is grateful for that because he came to the startling realization that he’s in between Legolas and the wall. He feels trapped like a scared animal and, by Legolas’s defensive actions, it’s obvious the elf thinks so too.

Legolas’s voice is gentle when he says, “Are you unwell? I can get the healer.” He steps closer and Kili moves backwards until his back hits the cold stone. Now he really feels trapped.

“Did someone hurt you?

Kili hesitates but then says, “Yes.”

Legolas narrows his eyes at him and Kili wonders if he does it out of anger. Or of confusion. “Who? I will have them punished for upsetting you.”

The dwarf lets out a snort. How valiant. Legolas closes the distance between them and he cups Kili’s cheek; he refuses to make eye contact with Legolas. The blonde sighs as he strokes Kili’s cheek with his thumb. Kili hates how he shudders at the soft touch. “You seem unharmed,” Legolas says softly.

“I’m fine physically. Go, Legolas, I’m sure Strider misses you,” he hopes his voice remains neutral but by the way Legolas flinches and removes his hand from Kili’s face, it’s obvious he failed. 

“Strider,” Legolas says, “you keep mentioning him. Is it because of what he said?” 

Finally, Kili looks at him. He’s sure his eyes are red and he can feel tears threatening to fall. “Because of what he said, because you can't stop fawning over him. You whisper about him in the dark. What do I have compared to a future king?” Kili squeezes his eyes shut, “If you want me gone I will leave. If you love him--”

“Love him? Kili, I could never love him! I pledged to remain faithful to you and I will keep that promise. I love you.”

Kili shakes his head, “If you loved me you wouldn’t act like that! You wouldn’t toss me aside because he’s new and exciting and has stories of his adventures! Are you resentful of me? I didn’t ask you to throw your life away to marry me!”

Legolas takes a step back, and then another. The look on his face turns from gentle to angry. Kili realizes he’s upset him, “I didn’t mean it like that...”

“Then how did you mean it? I married you because I wanted to. I wanted to call you my husband. I don’t care what will happen to me after you die. You let me choose my fate. Aragorn is letting Arwen pick hers. He loves her enough to let her go. Don’t think for a second that I would come between them.”

Kili feels like a child being reprimanded by his mother. He curls in on himself and hangs his head, avoiding Legolas’s gaze once again, “Then why have you spent so much time with him? And touching him every chance you get?”

There’s a long silence and Kili wonders what Legolas is waiting for. When he glances up again he notices that Legolas’s face has once again softened, “I knew him long ago. After your uncle reclaimed Erebor I went up north and spent time with the Rangers. Aragorn was only 20 then. We grew close and the night before I left to come back to Mirkwood he told me he loved me. We kissed and a part of me wondered if I could love him too. I guess a part of me still has a fondness for him and I acted upon it. I’m sorry, meleth nin. I didn’t realize how badly my actions were affecting you. I’ve been unfair to you.”

Kill stares down at his feet, trying to find the right words to say. He’s hurt and sad but most of all he just misses Legolas. He meets Legolas’s gaze and then pushes into his arms, pressing his face into his husband’s chest and gripping tightly at his tunic. “I love you.”

“I know.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about this before.”

“I didn’t think it mattered. There was nothing between us, not really anyway.”

Kili pulls away and he says, “If I see you touch him one more time....”

Legolas chuckles and presses a kiss to Kili’s hair, “I know. I’ll explain to him that our interactions have made you uncomfortable and that I crossed a line. He will understand.”

The way Legolas is so kind and reassuring makes Kili feel terrible. He doesn’t want Legolas to stop interacting with his friend. He only wants them to be less… affectionate. “I don’t want to ruin your friendship with him.”

Legolas cups Kili’s face, stroking his facial hair with his thumbs. It’s soft, reassuring, the unease Kili felt for weeks finally melts away. “I don’t want to ruin my relationship with you. You come first, always. Next time I interact with someone in a manner that makes you uncomfortable please come talk to me about it. I hate knowing I upset you.”

The next time Kili sees Strider and Legolas together he notices there’s a lot more space between them and he breathes out a sigh of relief. It seems Legolas really did have that talk with him; he hopes Aragorn isn’t upset with him. 

When he approaches them, Strider bows his head respectfully, “Prince Kili, Legolas was just telling me how skilled you are with a bow. Perhaps the three of us should spend some time in the archery range before I leave the woodland realm.”

Kili looks at Legolas wearily who, in return, smiles. He looks back at Strider and says, “Yes, I do think that would be nice.”

The time the three of them spend together is pleasant. The days that pass are filled with sparring and good food with interesting stories mixed in. Strider is an old soul with a grace and wisdom that come naturally--he sees why Legolas is so drawn to him.

Even so, Kili can’t help but admit he’s glad when Strider finally rides off. Part of him hopes it’s the last he’ll see of the future king of Gondor--assuming he follows his destiny.

A hand snaking around his waist pulls him out of his thoughts. Legolas’s soft voice seems to float through the morning air, “What are you thinking about?”

Kili smiles as he glaces quickly up at the elf’s face, “About Strider. And that creature we have locked in the dungeons. I think Bilbo mentioned him once.”

Legolas nods his head, “I’ve heard much about the creature Gollum. Shall I tell you these stories as we take a walk?”

A smile breaks out on Kili’s face as he presses up on his tiptoes to kiss Legolas on the lips. It's nothing more than a quick press but when he pulls back, Legolas chases his lips, kissing him longer and deeper than the first time.

They pull back and Kili is breathless. He’s dazed when he says, “I’d like that.”


End file.
